Lost Gem
by GayPearl
Summary: Was passiert wenn Steven sein Gedächtniss verliert und von Peridot gefunden wird? Wird noch ins Englische Übersetzt wenn ich es schaffe. Viel spaß beim lesen:3 Das ist meine erste FF und würde mich über Ehrliches Feedback freuen:3
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1:

Pearl regte sich mal wieder auf. Über Amethyst. Besagter Gem hatte sie überredet Steven mit auf eine Mission zu nehmen. Garnet war selbst auf einer Mission und hatte Pearl zugerufen das sie mit Amethyst zur Insel musste bevor sie aus dem Transporter stieg und in Licht ertränkt wurde und verschwand. Aber Steven wollte unbedingt mit und Amethyst nannte sie prüde und langweilig. Und schließlich gab Pearl auf und stimmte zu. Und jetzt stampften sie durch den Wald und suchten Steven. Pearl wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Angst. "Ich geb dir die schuld dafür Amethyst!"

Warf sie der kleineren harsch und ängstlich an den Kopf.

"Wie hätte ich ahnen können das es so ein Monster is!?"

Fragte die lilane die größere stock sauer. Sie beiden hatten es nicht gewusst. Den dann hätten sie beide Steven zuhause lassen wollen. Sie hatten sich vor ihn gestellt und ihn im Kampf aus den Augen verloren. Das Achtbeinige Monster hat ihren geliebten Steven vielleicht erwischt ohne das sie es gesehen haben. Oder ein anderes Monster hat ihn erwischt. Pearl bekam bei den Gedanke noch mehr panik und fing an zu hyperventilieren.

"Pearl reg dich ab! Wir finden ihn schon..."

Sagt Amethyst besorgt. Sie war sich selbst nicht so sicher aber jemand musste ja die Fassung behalten.


	2. Kapitel 2

Pearl und Amethyst waren schon seid Stunden unterwegs und die einzige Spur war Blut. Rotes Blut. Also von ein Menschen. Pearl bekam Panik den das Blut war frisch. Amethyst ging nicht besser, sie zeigte es nur nicht so sehr wie ihre große Freundin. "Na komm Pearl. Gehen wir heim. Garnet wird wissen was zu tun ist...wer weiß vielleicht ist Steven zurück zum Transporter gerannt und ist heim gegangen..." sagt sie hoffnungsvoll. Kaum war ihr Satz ausgesprochen rannte Pearl los. Das sie nicht selbst drauf gekommen war ärgerte sie aber dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Sie musste ihr baby finden! Auf dem Transporter blieb sie kurz stehen bis Amethyst auch drauf war und sie biemten sich heim. Was sie noch nicht wussten war das Garnet zwar zuhause war,aber Steven nicht. Steven war offiziell verschwunden.


	3. Kapitel 3

Beim Kampf hatte Steven sich hinter Pearl und Amethyst versteckt. Pearl hatte grad ein Schlag abbekommen und flog einige Meter zurück. Steven beobachtet das geschehen geschockt und bemerkte so nicht das ein Bein von das Monster direkt auf ihn zurasst und ihn seitlich am Kopf und Gesicht trifft und zurück wirft. Jasper und Peridot waren in der nähe in einer Höhle versteckt als sie den Tumult hörten. Jasper war noch nicht ganz fit. Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte er es geschafft sich aus den Fängen von Lapis zu befreien. Nach fast 2 Jahren. Deswegen ging Peridot nach draußen um zu schauen was der Krach war. Falls es dir Cristal clods waren mussten sie schnell verschwinden. So schlich sie sich an den Kampf ran als sie plötzlich etwas traf und zu Boden riss. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis sich sich zusammen raffen konnte und an sich runter schauete. Es war das Steven. Interesannt. Das Steven war bewustlos und blutete stark am Kopf und Gesicht. Kurz über legte das grüne Wesen bevor sie Aufstand und Steven hochhob. Jasper wird schon wissen was zu tun ist.


	4. Kapitel 4

In der Höhle angekommen redet Petidot mit Jasper was sie jetzt tun wollen wärend sie Stevens Wunde behandelt. Sie brauchten ihn lebend soviel war gewiss und sie wussten ja nicht ob der halbgem zurück kommen konnte falls er starb und zurück in sein Gem musste. Peridot und Jasper entschieden sich Steven als Druckmittel zu benutzen aber erstmal abzuhauen. Und sich wo anders zu verstecken. Irgendwo in der nähe einer Stadt gab Peridot zum besten. Menschen müssen essen. Also hob Peridot Steven nochmal hoch und sich schlichen sich durch den Wald und weg. Sie erlaubten sich erst eine Pause als Jasper Stunden später überhaupt nicht mehr konnte und zusammen brach. Peridot,in sorge um den größeren Gem legt Steven hin und kniet sich neben ihr. "Jasper...es wäre besser wenn du dich endlich zurück in dein Gem ziehst und dich erholst. Ich schaffe das schon uns was zu suchen. Zu not flieg ich weg. " Sagt sie fast schon sanft während sie den verschwitzen Haar von Jasper streichelt. "Niemals Peri. Ich schaffe das schon" Knurrt sie als Antwort. Sie war nicht wütend auf ihren Weggefährtin sondern auf sich. Da sie grade so schwach und verletzlich war. Aber als sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen verpuffte sie in eine weiße Wolke und zog sich in ihr gem. "Na endlich" Murmelte Peridot und hob den Gem auf der zum Glück kein schaden genommen hatte. Weder jetzt oder in ihrem unterwasser Kampf mit Lapis... Wenn sie lapis je in dir Finger bekam... Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken weg und lief mit Jasper in ihre Tasche und Steven im Arm los.


	5. Kapitel 5

Es dauerte knapp 2 Tage bis Jasper aus sein Gem kam. Es dauerte fast 4 Tage der der Halbgem wach wurde. Wäre er vollkommen ein Mensch wäre er wahrscheinlich gestorben. Entweder an seinen Verletzungen oder wäre verdurstet. Aber da er ein Halb gem war passierte dies nicht. Das erste was er bemerkte als er wach wurde war ein stechenden Schmerz. Es fühlte sich so an als hätte jemand ihm ein Eisenstab durch den Kopf gerammt. Vorsichtig tastet er den Verband um sein Kopf ab und schaut sich dann vorsichtig um. Er war in einem Motel Zimmer. Aber das wusste er nicht. Er sah links neben sich ein eine Wand. Vor ihn stand ein Fernseher und rechts noch ein Bett. Aber was auf dem Bett war war das Spannende. Ein Grüner schlanker Gem (er war sich sicher das es Gems waren und keine Menschen, er wusste nur nicht woher er es wusste) lag unter ein riesigen Oranger mit dunkleren Streifen. Und die küssten sich. Intensiv. Nackt. Schnell schaute er weg und räusperte sich. Neben sich hörte er die größere kehlig lachen während die kleinere erschrocken aufquickte "Steven ist wach! Genau bei sowas!" Ihre Aussage deutete an das sie sowas öfter machten. Aber das war grad Stevens kleinster Problem. Den dann bemerkte er das er wohl der gemeinte Steven sein musste aber er erinnerte sich nicht dran. Leise und heiser von Durst fragte er ob er der besagte Steven,wo sie waren und wieso er sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Und das mit Tränen in den Augen.


	6. Kapitel 6

Ein paar Tage später ging es Steven sichtlich besser. Nur an was erinnern konnte er sich nicht. Nicht ein Fetzen. Peridot hatte ihn,wieder angezogen, ihn kurz geschockt angeschaut . Ihn aber dann ihn gesteistes gegenwärtig erzählt das sie ihn vor ein paar Jahren auf ne Reise kennengelernt haben und deswegen sein Vornamen. Sie hatten ihn nur angesprochen weil sie sein Gem beim schwimmen bemerkt haben. Steven hatte ihn nur erzählt das er es seid Geburt an hatte. Dann hätte er weg gemusst. Sie kümmerten sich liebevoll um ihn. Am Anfang weil sie ihn immer noch für ihre Zwecke benutzen wollten. Aber als die Tage vorbei zogen bemerkten sie was für ein Sonnenschein Steven war. Auch unter den Bedingungen das er sich an nicht erinnerte und sich tagelang kaum bewegen konnte ohne das ihm schlecht und schwindlig wurde. Eine Woche nachdem er wach wurde fragte er Jasper ob er raus dürfte, Peridot war einkaufen. " Was würde Peridot sagen?" Gab sie zurück während sie nicht mal hochschaute und weiter Fernseher schaute. "Sie würde nein sagen. .."Gab steven ehrlich zu. " Aber sie ist aber über vorsichtig und du bist cooler! Bitte bitte! Ich pass auch auf!" Kurz überlegte Jasper und schaute sich den kleinen halbgem an "Ja von mir aus. Aber bleib in rufnähe. Ich muss eh was mit Peridot besprechen." "Wuhu! Danke danke danke!". Steven sprang auf und blieb kurz bleich stehen. Kurz über legte Jasper sich ihre Meinung zu ändern aber da murmelte Steven schon zu sich selbst "noch keine schnellen Bewegungen..." umarmte Jasper und ging langsam raus um seine Umwelt zu erkunden. Obwohl es ein schlichter Parkplatz war versetzte es ihn in Staunen. Da war auch noch ein riesen Loch mit Wasser drin. Er glaubte es hieß pool aber das war grad egal. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und setzt sich mit Fuße im Wasser hin während er sich weiter umschaute.


	7. Kapitel 7

Die Crystal Gems waren nicht mal nach Roses tot in so schlechter Verfassung. Selbst Garnet war außer sich. Sie zeigte es zwar nicht so sehr wie Amethest und nicht mal annähernd so sehr wie Pearl aber wer sie kannte wusste es. Sah es. Garnet suchte Tag und Nacht nach Steven und lies sich kaum Zeit sich zu erholen. Steven war schon zwei Wochen lang weg. Amethest suchte fast genauso hart und Pearl war Dauer den Tränen nah. Sie und Amethyst gaben sich ja auch die schuld. Dazu mussten sie noch ihre Missionen noch unter ein Hut bringen Jeden morgen würde jemand,meistens Pearl, Steven ein Sandwich machen und es neben die Warp Pad Pfeife stellen und den Notiz das er sie sofort benutzen soll wenn er heim kam. Und jeden morgen würde leon,der Löwe, den alten Sandwich als Snack bekommen. Dann würde der Löwe ein Portal zu Connies Haus eröffnen und sie holen. Damit sie beide auch suchen konnte. Einzige Bedingung war das Connie um 7 zum Abendessen zurück war und morgens Frühstück ass. Ihre Mutter gab ihr auch immer essen mit. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh ihre Tochter leiden zu sehen sonst hätte sie es nie erlaubt. Hatte die am Anfang auch nicht aber nachdem sie gesehen hat wie depressiv ihre Tochter wurde erlaubte sie es wenn sie an ungefährliche Orte gingen. Lars und Sadie hatten Plakete ausgedruckt und überall in der Stadt verteilt. Sie fragten jeden Gast ob sie steven gesehen hatte. Das machte aber jeden Ladenbesitzer in der Stadt. Buck Dewey hatte diese Plakate, mit sein Festen Freund Sour Creme als Tshirt gedruckt und verteilte sie mit sein Vater mayor Dewey un Jenny fuhr jeden abend mit Sour creme und Buck die Stadt der Umgebung ab. Ronaldo postet jeden Tag auf sein blog das sie ihn noch suchten und suchte im Internet nach Spuren. Und zuallerletzt Greg, Stevens Vater. Er fuhr selbst fast die ganze Nacht rum um ihn zu suchen. Und arbeitet Tagsüber nur um alle zu fragen ob sie ihn gesehen hatten. Die Polizei war sogar eingeschaltet aber niemand fand eine Spur und es zog eine ganze Stadt runter. Und keine Spur von dem Energie Bündel Steven Universe


	8. Kapitel 8

Und von all diesen bekam der kleine Universe nicht mit. Es hätte ihm das Herz zerbrochen. Klar er wunderte sich woher er kam aber er war glücklich und er würde eh keine antworten finden. Zu mindestens noch nicht. Er saß immernoch am Pool Rand und sah wie Peridot zwei Tüten reintrug und winkte ihr. "Hii Peridot. Jasper möchte mit dir reden" Stellt er gleich klar und lächelt sie an. "Ach möchte sie das? Passt perfekt...den ich muss auch mit ihr reden." Sagt sie leicht nervös und stellt ihr Tüten ab um Steven eine Tüte chips zu geben. "Danke Peri" Grinste er. Den Spitznamen hatte er von Jasper übernomm en. "Ist alles ok? Du scheinst nervös zu sein" Fragt er sie besorgt. Peridot erwidert das es ihr gut ginge und sie ihn ihn später sagen würde. Sie müsse erst mit Jasper reden. Steven gab sich mit dem zufrieden und fing an glücklich seine chips zu mampfen während er beobachtet wie peridot reinging.


	9. Kapitel 9

Peridot ging in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und stellt die Tüten an. "Jasper wir müssen reden" Sagt sie ernst und beobachtet wie Jasper den Fernseher ausmachte. Kurz zögert Peridot noch aber dann setzt sie sich auf Jaspers schoß und nahm die Hand der Frau den sie lieben Gelernt hat. Sie atmet tief durch während Jasper sie verwirrt beobachtet und den Mund zum reden Öffnet. Bevor sie aber zum reden kam legte die Kleinere ihre Hand auf ihr Bauch. Peridot war knall grün während die größere kurz verwirrt fühlt und sie dann mit entsetzten und Begeisterung zugleich anschaut "Peri...sind das Eier!? Bist du...?!" Besagte Peri nickte nur leicht. Die Größere hätte sie geschwängert. "Wow...aber Peri...wie zur Hölle sollen wir das anstellen?!" Fragt sie sie. Sie war immer noch begeistert. Aber auch vollkommen aus der Fassung. Sie wusste nicht mal das das möglich war. Auf der Homeworld wurden Geburten verspottet und untersagt. Jasper hatte ehrlich gedacht das es inzwischen unmöglich war. Dann trifft es ihr wie ein Schlag. Sie konnten jetzt nicht mehr heim. Nie wieder. Sie sah Peridot an das sie es sich schon gedacht hatte. Sie wusste wie sehr Jasper heim wollte. Sie wollte es ja auch. "Jasper...ich glaub wir müssen die cristel gems um Hilfe fragen...und Steven alles erklären..." Sagte sie leise. Sie und Jasper redeten noch darüber bis Steven reinkam und sofort bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte.


	10. Kapitel 10

Peridot sah zu Steven und rutschte von Jaspers schoß. "Steven...setzt dich. Wir müssen reden." Sagt sie nervös. Sie beobachet wie steven schnell auf das andere Bett huscht. Sie wollte lieber von dem Gespräch fliehen aber sie wusste das Jasper ihm nur knallhart ins Gesicht werfen würde. Sie würde es zwar nicht böse meinen aber es war ihre Art. "Steven zuallererst möchte ich das du weist das du uns verändert hast. Wir mögen dich inzwischen sehr. Aber wir haben dich belogen. Lass mich bitte ausreden." Sagt sie schnell da Steven ihr rein reden wollte. Und dann erzählte sie ihn alles. Davon das sie eigentlich Feinde waren. Von den cristel gems. Von dem Kampf und Lapis. Von dem Kampf im Wald und was sie eigentlich war hatten. Sie beobachtet wie Steven verloren da saß und anfing zu weinen. Es wurde immer schlimmer bis sie fertig war erzählen. Steven hatte seine Beine zu sich gezogen und hielt sich den Kopf. Inzwischen weint er nicht nur aus Trauer sondern wegen Kopfschmerzen. Schließlich war sein Kopf noch lange nicht geheilt und er versuchte sich zwanghaft daran zu erinnern. Peridot ging schnell zu ihn und kniet sich vor ihn. Sie war selbst kurz vorm heulen obwohl sie sonst nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut war. Verdammte hormone... Dachte sie sich bevor sie wieder anfing zu sprechen "Steven bitte beruhig dich. Ich ahne wahrscheinlich nicht mal wie schlimm es für dich ist aber du hast uns verändert. Und wir können jetzt so oder so nicht mehr zu unser Heimat Welt...ich bin schwanger...". Sagt sie leise mit ein traurigen lächeln auf den Lippen. Steven selbst wusste nicht was ihn dazu bewegte aber er umarmte Peridot der ihn noch erklärte das sie morgen aufbrechen würden zu Beach City. Steven weinte sich in den schlaf und lies die größere dabei nicht los. Peridot legte ihn hin und setzt sich zu Jasper. Sie hatte alles still beobachtet und seuftz. "Komm ruhen wir uns aus. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."


	11. Kapitel 11

Und damit sollte Jasper recht behalten. Am morgen waren die Gems zuerst wach. Schlieich mussten sie ja so oder so nicht schlafen. Peridot suchte ihre Rute für zu Beach City raus während Jasper ein Auto besorgte. Er wollte eigentlich eins knacken aber in der Nähe verkaufte sie eins für 100$. Das musste den weg grad so schaffen. Das Geld hatte sie noch von ein Überfall was sie und Peri gemacht hatte bevor Steven wach wurde nach seiner Verletzung Besagter Steven wurde auch grad wach und offnet die Augen "Mein Kopf tut weh..." Murmelt er und schloss die Augen wieder. "Steven wach auf und mach die fertig. Du kannst dich im Auto ausruhen." "Jaa Peri..." Sagt er und macht sich fertig. Wenn sein Schädel nicht so wehten würde würde er sich mehr freuen. Aber im Moment hatte er Angst und schmerzen. Als beide fertig waren verließen sie das Zimmer und warten auf Jasper der sie ein paar Minuten später abholte. Steven setzte sich hinten hin und peridot am Beifahrer Sitz. Und dann fuhren sie ein Paar Stunden lang bis sie am Strand ankommen. Langsam kletterten sie die Treppen hoch und schauten sich um "Leute...seid ihr sicher das wir hier richtig sind...ich erkenn hier gar nichts..." Murmelt Steven leise. Peridot schaute zu ihn und legt ein arm vorsichtig um ihn. "Ja bin ich. Fehler ausgeschlossen." Jasper inzwischen hatte die Pfeife gefunden und genau das getan war auf dem Zettel stand,und zwar damit gepfiffen. Nicht mal eine minute später leuchtet der Transporter auf und Garnet Amethyst und Pearl tauchten Auf. Aber als sie sehen wer da ist zogen sie sofort ihre Waffen. "Steven geh weg von ihnen!" Rief Garnet zu den kleinen Gem. Jasper reagierte sofort und stellt sich vor Steven und vor allem Peridot. Steven schrie auf und klammert sich an Peridot. Besagte gem hielt Steven mit einem Arm und hielt sich mit den Anderen arm den Bauch um es zu beschützen. Pearl und Amethyst wollten Grad auf Jasper losgehen als Garnet plötzlich rief."STOP!"


	12. Kapitel 12

Alle ohne Ausnahme zuckten zusammen und starten Garnet an. Bevor jemand fragen konnte erklärte sie es von selbst. "Ich hab die Zukunft gesehen. Jede einzige endet schlimmer als der nächste. Steven stirbt. Oder Peridot verliert ihre Gemlings. Pearls Gem wird zerstört. Oder Rubys..." Die letzte Aufzählung sagte sie am traurigsten. "Crystel gems. Packt eure Waffen weg. Jasper hat euch was zu erzählen. " "Aber Garnet..." "Kein aber Pearl! Hör zu wenn dir Steven lieb ist." Darauf antwortet Pearl nicht mehr. Sie schaute zu Steven und erschrack über den Verband auf sein Kopf. Und das er immer noch Peridot hielt. Aber bevor sie fragen konnte fing Jasper an zu erzählen. Das sie und Lapis sich getrennt haben. Wie Peridot steven "fand". Was sie vorhatten. Was aber passiert ist. Und wie sie zu ihnen kam. "Ihr wollten ihm benutzen! Und habt ihn schwer verletzt behalten! Anstatt ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen! Oder zu uns!" Schrie Pearl und war Blitzschnell neben Peridot und riss Steven von ihr. Steven schrie nur auf und fing an zu zittern. Das machte die eh durch Hormone wilde Peridot rasend. "Wenn du Jasper fertig zugehört hättest wüsstest du das Steven nicht mehr weis wer ihr seid! Und das wir eure Hilfe brauchen!" Schie sie Pearl entgegen. Steven fing noch mehr an zu zittern. "Hört auf!" Schrie er ihnen entgegen bevor er sich umdrehte um abzuhauen. Aber Garnet war schneller und hebt ihn vorsichtig hoch. "Komm her Steven ich erklär dir wer wird sind. Und suchen dein Vater. " Sagt sie und geht raus. Drinne war es kurz still bevor alle viel bald am losschrienen war was aber nie handfest wurde.


	13. Kapitel 13

Garnet strahlte grad die Ruhe selbst aus obwohl sie grad innerlich mehr als nur aufgewühlt war. Sie trug Steven Richtung Stadt. "Steven ich bin Garnet. Und ich hab dich furchtbar vermisst." Sagt er sanft und küsst seinen Kopf. Eine vision konnte Steven grad gar nicht gebrauchen. Steven lies sich von ihre Ruhe aber nicht blenden und sah das es ihr schlecht ging. Er wusste nicht wieso er es wusste. Nur das er es wusste. Also umarmte er sie fest und flüstert leise "Ich bin ja zurück... Nicht traurig sein" Das lies alle Däme in Garnet brechen und weinte sich erstmal aus. Steven blieb dabei ruhig in ihre Arme und tröstet sie sanft. Er wusste nichts über diese Frau. Nur das er sie liebte. Als Gartnet sich ein paar Minuten später zusammen riss ging sie gleich weiter. Schnell kamen sie an der Autowäsche an. Greg war außer sich vor Freude und umarmte den durch Garnet vorgewarnten Steven überschwänglich. Als Steven nicht so reagierte wie erwartet klärte Garnet Greg schnell auf. Kurz und knapp erklärte sie ihn alles. Der besorgte Vater war so außer sich das Garnet Steven zurück in ihre Arme nahm. Sie redeten noch etwas bevor sie alles anderem bescheid sagten das es ihn gut ging. Alle waren außer sich vor Glück hielten sich aber zurück als sie hörten was war. Sie stellten sich alle vor. Garnet beobachtete den erschöpften Jungen der aber versuchte alle zu beruhigen. Als letztes kamen sie bei Connie an. Garnet hatte ihm berichtet das es seine beste Freundin war und sie tagtäglich nach ihn suchte mit Lion. Als sie am Haus ankamen kam auch Connie an. Und sie konnte ihre Augen kaum trauen.


	14. Kapitel 14

"STEVEN!" Schrie das Mädchen und rannte auf ihn zu da Garnet ihn abgesetzt hatte. Steven konnte Connie grad noch auffangen und wäre nach hinten gepurtzelt hätte Garnet ihn nicht gehalten. "Oh Steven wo warst du!? Was ist mit den Kopf passiert!? Geht es dir gut!?".weinte das Mädchen. Lion stellte sich neben ihn und schleckt ihn einmal über Gesicht zu Begrüßung was Steven kurz auf lachen lässt bevor er der am Boden zerstörtem Connie erklärte was passiert ist. "Aber Steven...du weist nicht wer ich bin... Aber...du bist mein Freund...mein einziger..." Sagt sie den Tränen nah. Aber dieses mal Tränen der Trauer. " Wir können immer noch Freunde sein! Jeder der mich Tag für Tag sucht um mich zu retten ist mein Freund!" Tröstet er sie. Sie redeten noch eine Weile bevor Garnet sagte das sie wieder los müsse. Steven müsse ins Bett. "Er ist noch lange nicht gesund und es war ein langer Tag. Er schreibt dir morgen. Zu not erinnere ich ihn dran." Nachdem sie sich verabschiedeten setzten sich Garnet mit Steven im Arm auf Lion der sie heimbrachte. Als sie ankamen schlief Steven. Drinne sah sie das Jasper und Peridot nervös auf der Couch saßen. Bevor sie fragten sagte Garnet nur "Ja ihr dürft bleiben. Aber ich behalte euch im Auge. Tut ihr Steven weh. Oder Pearl. Oder Amethyst. Oder über haupt etwas nur schief anschaut fliegt ihr. Gemlings hin oder her. Ich mache das nur für sie und Steven." Sagt sie bevor sie Steven ins Bett legt und in den Tempel geht.


	15. Kapitel 15

5 Monate später war sowas wie Normalität eingekehrt. Stevens wunde war verheilt nur noch eine Narbe blieb die über seine Schläfe und die Wange runter ging erinnerte an die Wunde. Und daran das Steven sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte was vorher war. Fähigkeiten hatte er noch alle,lesen,schreiben,das wenige Kämpfen was er konnte. Nur sich an nichts erinnern konnte er sich. Also kaufte er sich ein Stapel schnellhefter und redete mit jeden über das was er mit ihnen erlebte. Jeder half ihn gern aus,sogar Lars, und half ihn diese schnellhefter auszufüllen. Für jeden ein eigenes (oder mehrere falls nötig) dazu find er an Tagebuch zu schreiben. Zuerst auch in ein schnellhefter aber Connie kaufte ihn ein richtiges Tagebuch. Am besagten Tag 5Monate später wurde Peridot zuerst wach. Sie schlief wie immer mit Jasper auf der Couch. Ehr gesagt Jasper auf der Couch und Peridot auf Jasper. Sie hatte dicken Bauch den sie Gedanken verloren streichelte sie leise rausschlich. Sie wollte weder Steven noch Jasper wecken. Nicht das Jasper schlaf brauchte. Aber sie war süß und friedlich wenn sie schlief. Es war alles andere als einfach mit Jasper und ihre Wutprobleme. Aber Jasper gab sich Mühe. Und wenn sie sie was schlagen musste ging sie große Steine verprügeln. Zwar musste Steven danach ihre Hände heilen aber besser als das sie sonst jemand schlägt. Die Crystel Gems fingen sie langsam an zu vertrauen. Jasper ging sogar manchmal mit auf Missionen. Petidot stand eine Weile lang vor der Tür bevor Steven verschlafen rauskam und ihre Hand nahm. "Alles ok Peri?" Fragt er verschlafen und lehnt sich an ihr. "Klar. Ich denk nur über die Zukunft nach...Jasper und ich können nicht ewig eure Couch besetzten..." Sagt sie und streichelt ihr Bauch. "Wir können euch bestimmt Räume bauen! Ich rede mit den anderen! " Sagt er begeistert und fing an gleich zu planen und sie Peridot zu erklären.


	16. Kapitel 16

Überraschenderweise fanden die Gems es sogar gut. Sie hatten Erfahrungen mit einem Kind und falls Homeworld angriff war es gut das sie da wären. Gleich am Nächsten Tag hatten sie angefangen. Pearl und Peridot hatten die Zimmer entworfen. Jasper Amethyst Garnet und Pearl fingen an sie zu bauen. Jasper hatte Peridot strinkt verboten zu helfen. Also baute sie mit Steven und Greg kindermöbel als die Erde plötzlich anfing zu beben. Nachdem sie sahen das ein Monster auf sie zu kam zog Steven sein Vater und die schwangere Peridot rein ins Haus. Draußen hörte man die anderen Gems gegen es Kämpfen. Der Schock saß tief besonders bei Petidot. Wieder mal verfluchte sie die Hormone während sie hyperventiliere. Steven setzt sie auf der Couch und umarmt sie während er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Was nicht einfach war. Schließlich hatte sie kurz gedacht homeworld kommt um sie endgültig zu zerstören. "Dad hol Jasper sobald sie fertig sind!" Greg nickte und ging vor dir Tür. Sobald der Kampf vorbei war lief er runter und rief zu Jasper das er rein muss. Jasper selbst fragte nicht nach und rannte rein. Drinne nahm er Peridot auf den Schoß und umarmt sie. "Bekommt sie...?" Fragte die große Kriegerin den kleinen Jungen nervös. Dieser schüttelt den Kopf. "Nee sie hat sich nur erschreckt...glaub ich..." Damit ging er wieder raus damit die zwei etwas Ruhe hatten. Die anderen bauten weiter während Jasper die nun ruhigere Peridot hielt "Nächstes mal bekommst du die gemlings..." Grummelt sie. Was die größere zum lachen brachte und küsste sie weich. "Peri...ich liebe dich..." Hauchte sie mit orang Hauch auf den Wangen. Nach Monate gab sie es endlich zu. Sie war noch nie glücklicher gewesen. "Ich dich auch" Auch die kleinere sanft und küsst sie sanft. Dann blieben sie so sitzen und hielten sich einfach nur. Bis Amethyst an sie wütend vorbei stampft in den Temple rein und Pearl hinterher. "Amethyst!" "Jasper...die streiten sich ofter als wir damals...denkst du auch das sie... " "Peri wenn sie es nicht mal bald auf die Reihe bekommen bekomme ich es auf die Reihe für sie! Ich kann die sexuelle Spannung förmlich riechen!"


	17. Kapitel 17

Pearl und Amethyst hatten mal wieder Streit. Was außer Hand geriet. Was dazu führte das Pearl sagte das sie sich mal wieder unmöglich verhielt. "Oh klar! Ich benehme mich unmöglich! Ich bin unmöglich! Du schämst dich doch nur das ich hier bin! Ein Gem aus dem Kindergarten!" Schrie sie bevor sie den Tränen nah in den Temple rein rannte in ihr Zimmer. Pearl hinterher. Sie hasste Amethysts Zimmer. Sie hatte immer den drang es aufzuräumen. Aber Amethyst war grad wichtiger. Sehr viel wichtiger. So suchte sie sie in den Gerümpel und fand sie auf ein alten Sofa. Sie lag auf dem Bauch ihr Gesicht in ein Kissen begraben. Das machte Pearl fast schon Angst. Den wenn Amethyst nur rumlag um zu weinen und nicht Sachen zerstörte war es ernst. Pearl ging neben ihr in die hocke und streichelt ihr rücken sanft "Amethyst. Es tut mir leid. Du bist das einzig wahre gute was aus Kindergarden kam. Und ich würde dich um nichts in der Welt zurück geben...oder Tauschen." "Nicht mal für Rose...?" Fragt die kleinere ihre lange freundin und lies sie stocken. Dann viel es ihr ein. Steven hatte bald Geburtstag...also Roses Todestag. Kurz stockte Pearl aber dann setzte sie sich auf die Couch und zog Amethyst auf ihr schoß und hielt sie sanft an sich gedrückt. "Nicht mal für Rose...ich...Amethyst. Ich vermisse Rose...aber Rose war älter als wir alle. Und sie hat uns nie wirklich verlassen. Sie lebt in Steven weiter. Selbst jetzt nach Stevens Unfall. Selbst jetzt seh ich Rose in ihn. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren...und dich auch nicht Amethyst..." Sagte sie sagt zu den Gem auf ihr schoß der mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihr hochschaute. Sachte beugte sie ihr Kopf runter um sie zu küssen. Bald aber Übernahm Amethyst die überhand und sie kamen erst am morgen raus.


	18. Kapitel 18

Am morgen kamen Pearl und Amethyst zusammen raus. Sogar Hand in Hand. Beide mit Farbe im Gesicht und lachten über etwas. Peridot stand grad in der Küche und kochte Frühstück für Steven. Steven saß auf einer der barhocker und von Jasper war nichts zu sehen. Aber da man hämmern hörte war klar das er und wahrscheinlich Garnet draußen am Arbeiten war. Als Steven sah das beide glücklich raus kam strahlte er. "Guten morgen pearl! Guten morgen Amethyst!" Lachte er und erzählt davon wie er heute morgen die Treppe runter gefallen ist und Jasper ihn aufgefangen hat und dann zur "Strafe" gekitzelt hat weil er nicht aufgepasst hat und fast auf peridot gefallen wäre. "Essen ist fertig. Für dich auch Amethyst. Garnet hat gesagt du willst was essen" Sagte besagte schwangere und stellt Steven ein Teller hin. "Yeeeaaa essen!" Rief amethyst und sprang auf den tressen und fing an essen in sich zu stopften. "Uhg Amethyst ess ordentlich! Und später bürst ich dir die Haare." Taddelt Pearl die kleinere war ihr dieses mal aber nichts ausmachte." ach Pearl du weist doch das du mir ein dicken schmatzer geben willst!" Lacht sie. "Nicht so! Erst wenn du dein essen geschluckt hast und zähne geputz hast!" Als steven und Peridot das hörten verschluckte Steven sein essen und Peridot lies ein Löffel fallen. "Ihr Seid also jetzt zusammen?" Fragte Peri als sie den Löffel vorsichtig aufhebte. "Japp oder Pearl?" Fragt Amethyst während sie essen aus den Zähnen puhlt. "Jaa ich denke schon." Antworte die dünne gem mit blauen Wangen als Garnet reinrannte und Steven auf den Rücken klopfte bis er wieder Luft bekam. Nach Luft schnappend bedankte er sich. "Peridot ein glass Wasser bitte. Sofort ging sie der bitte nach und gab Steven das Wasser. Der trank es schnell aus und beruhigt sich wieder während die drei anderen Gems schuldbewusst dreinschaute. Als steven sich beruhigt stellte er sich auf den barhovker und viel fast runter. Aber garnet nahm ihn in die Arme. "Garnet garnet! Amethyst und Pearl sind zusammen!" Rief er aufgeregt.


	19. Kapitel 19

Ein paar Wochen später waren die Extra Zimmer fertig. Und das nicht zu früh. Peridot konnte kaum noch aufstehen den schließlich hatte sie Steine im Bauch. Große. Schwere. Da waren definitiv mehr Jaspers als Peridots drinne. Steven verlies kaum ihre Seite außer Jasper war da. Und Jasper war meistens da aber er half immer noch bei den Missionen. Heute lag peridot auf Stevens Bett damit er zucken konnte und auf ihr aufpassen konnte. Ein aufkeuchen hinter ihn lies ihn aufhorchen und Pause drücken. "Peri ist alles ok?" Fragt er besorgt und geht schnell zu ihr ans Kopfende. "Steven...Sie kommen! Hol schnell die anderen!" Keuchte sie unter schmerzen. Sofort griff Steven an sein Nacht stand. Da lag die Portal Pfeife um die Gems zu rufen. Ein paar Momente dauerte es aber sie tauschen auf. Bevor sie überhaupt was sagen konnten schrei Steven ihnen zu das die Eier kommen. Jasper war zuerst da setzte sich ans Kopfende und lehnt Peridot an sich so das sie halb saß. Dann nahm sie ihre Hände. Als nächstes war Pearl oben während sie rief das sie Decken und Handtücher brauch. Diese brachten Garnet und Amethyst gleichen haufenweise mit. Pearl half bei der Geburt und holte die Eier raus. Diese gab die zu Garnet der sie sanft sauber machte und gab sie Amethyst der sie mit Steven in ein mit decken ausgelegten wäschekorb tat. Es waren 6 insgesamt. 4 Jaspers und 2 Peridots. Wobei die Jaspers grüne streifen haben und dir Peridots orangene. Peridot war erschöpft. Und hatte schmerzen. Aber die hatte Jasper jetzt auch. Peri hatte ihr die Hand gebrochen beim dritten Ei. Aber das sagte sie nicht. "Steven...ich fasse es nicht das es das sage...aber leck meine Hand ab. Das waren teilweise große Eier."

Sagte pearl als sie beobachtet wie Peridot in ein schlaf driftet. Sofort ging er ihr diese bitte nach. Und dann richtete er sich zu Jasper. Er leckte seine Hände ab und nahm Jaspers Hände. Das lies Jasper dankbar auf atmen und wuschelt durch seine Haare. Dann gingen die Gems leise runter. Garnet nahm den Korb mit und Steven deckte Peri gut zu. Er blieb auf der Couch um auf die Eier aufzupassen. Garmet Amethyst und Pearl gingen zurück auf die Mission.


	20. Kapitel 20

Peridot schlief fast ein ganzen Tag lang. Die ganze Zeit weichte ihr Jasper nicht von der Seite. Steven über ließ sie gerne sein Bett. Schließlich war es nicht schmutzig Pearl hatte Handtücher benutzt. Das einzige was sich geändert hat war das Jasper jetzt neben ihr lag und entweder döste oder ihr Haar streichelt. Steven wich den Eiern nur von der Seite um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Connie war sogar kurz da um die Eier zu sehen mit Jaspers Erlaubnis. Sie ging aber bald damit Peri ihre Ruhe hat. Es war nachmittags als sie langsam wach wurde und Jaspers duft einatmet. "Morgen...wo sind die Eier...?" Sagt sie und setzt sich auf. Jasper sagte ihr das steven auf sie achtet und warmhält. Er ging runter und holte den Korb. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie die Eier voller liebe. "Sie sind wunderschön. Fast so schön wie du Peri" Haucht die einstige Kriegerin und lässt damit ihre geliebte blushen. "Na komm bringen wir sie in dieses Bett ding was Greg gebaut hat." Sagt peridot und steht vorsichtig auf. Damit war endgültig ihr altes leben dahin und ihr neues konnte beginnen.

 **SOO das war daas Ende. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und seid Gnädig mit mir. und keine Angst. Ich schreib ein 2ten Teil. Das ist ja noch das eine oder andere offen.:3**


End file.
